A typical analytic project involves multiple programming languages that require integrators to employ cross-language integration code and to handle multiple runtime libraries and data representation differences manually, which limits the automation and flexibility of analytic use for automatic decision making and lengthens project implementation times. Existing software systems require a separate set of tools for each programming language, and require separate steps to compile and deploy executables to each target environment. This separation of analytic program creation and deployment limits the ability of users to rapidly implement changes.